Manga
by NaraTemari011
Summary: It's a normal Sunday at Karakura, except...Ichigo is doing schoolwork! And Rukia is in his bed reading a shojo manga! Huh...this can't be good... Ichi/Ruki Oneshot


_**A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm new to the Bleach section, so this if my first Bleach fic. I'm not too up to date on the anime, since I started watching it about a month ago. I'm currently on episode 60, so you'll see that this story has nothing to do with what's happening right now, whatsoever… I want to point out that this story is not in an alternate universe. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

**Bleach: Manga**

It was a normal Sunday for everyone at Karakura city. Everyone was hanging out with friends, watching television, reading manga…yep. Everything was perfect…but at the Kurosaki residence it was different. While Karin was out playing soccer with her friends, and Yuzu was watching television with her father, Ichigo was making a school project. Yes, you may not believe it, but he was. Rukia, on the other hand, was sitting on his bed, reading manga and making sure he did his project. Ahh, how she loved not having to do that work and rubbing it in Ichigo's face.

"Aww! That's so cute! They ended up together!" Rukia said out of nowhere, amused at the shojo manga in her hands. Ichigo looked at the girl in his bed with annoyance. "You know…When people are not helping their friends in their school projects, they should shut the hell up!"

"Aw, put a sock in it, Kurosaki!" Rukia said, almost ignoring Ichigo's comment, and then going back to her manga. After a couple of minutes of silence, Rukia spoke again. "AWW! They kissed! That is so cute!!!"

Ichigo's eye twitched, and after a little while he stood up from his seat. He walked up to his bed, put his knee on it and took Rukia's manga out of her hands.

"Hey! What's that about?!" Rukia said, coming back to her normal, not-so-romantic self, trying to take her manga back without having to stand up. Ichigo just held it up higher.

"This is a _shojo _manga?!" Ichigo said, examining the manga. "I thought you were reading something better!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo as if asking him what he meant. "Rukia…if you want to read some _real _manga, you should stop reading this shit!" Ichigo said with a cold voice.

"And that is…?"

"Shonen manga. Two words: super cool; one word: awesome." Ichigo replied, throwing Rukia's manga in her lap. Rukia took it, glared at Ichigo, opened it up to the page she was in, and then closed the manga, with her finger in between the page. Ichigo just stared at the petite, black haired girl in confusion. "Why do you want me to read that crap anyway?" she asked Ichigo, who was still standing beside his bed.

"Because you're actually learning to read and speak English from manga, but you're only learning the crappy romantic things…"

With that, Rukia just smirked. She then proceeded to place the manga in the bed and stood up. "Well, they could come in handy someday…" she said, getting closer to Ichigo with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked curiously. Rukia just kept smirking and getting closer to him, making him uncomfortable. She kept doing that until she got him cornered.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said, in a different tone. A tone that Ichigo had never heard before, and Rukia had never attemped. "Y-yes?" he said a little nervous.

"Could you come down here for a second?" she said, signaling him to bend down to her eye level. Ichigo doubted for a minute, but then did so.

"Good, now close your eyes…" Rukia said, her smirk getting bigger. Ichigo didn't have an idea of what she could do to him, but he closed his eyes anyway. He knew one thing for sure: he could trust Rukia.

In a second, Ichigo felt arms wrapping his neck. He opened his eyes just in time to witness Rukia pressing her lips against his. This made him uncomfortable, but he…liked it. After a couple of seconds, he had no other choice but to give in and kiss back. He swore he could feel Rukia smirking. He didn't give it much thought, though, and then put his arms around Rukia's waist. After a couple of seconds, Rukia pulled away and they both opened their eyes.

"…and that proves it" Rukia said, still smirking, unwrapping Ichigo's neck. After noticing this, he let go of her waist. "That proves what?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "That reading shojo manga can actually come in handy" she replied, and then started walking back to Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo stood mouth open for a second. "So you only did this to prove a point?" he asked, a little disappointed. Rukia giggled. "Maybe, or maybe not…"

Rukia made herself comfortable in Ichigo's bed, taking her manga back, looking for the right page again, and starting to read again. Icihgo started walking towards the desk. Or at least Rukia thought he did. Ichigo, once again, walked up to his bed, with one knee on it, and stared at her with a big smirk on his face. Rukia then felt her manga being snatched away, and before she could ask Ichigo what the hell he was doing, he felt his lips on hers. This surprised her a lot, as she never expected this kind of response from Ichigo after what she had done. She didn't mind, though, and responded pressing back into the kiss. She felt Ichigo slightly opening his mouth, and she responded quickly, turning this little kiss into an open-mouth kiss. Ichigo didn't think she was going to respond like that, but he really didn't mind. Rukia, again, wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. After a couple of more seconds, Ichigo pulled away.

"…and that proves it" he said, getting out of Rukia's arms. Rukia was confused and shocked. "That proves what?" she asked.

"That you really are in love with me" Ichigo replied, smirking.

"And who says I do?!" she replied very loudly, in a very freaked out tone.

"Meh, you'll never know…" Ichigo replied simply, and then sat back on his desk. After that, an embarrassed, but happy Rukia went back to her manga, and a satisfied, smirking Ichigo went back to his project.

"Can't argue with that. It _is _true" Rukia whispered.

"Knew it" Ichigo whispered back, still smirking, which freaked Rukia out, because she thought she had _whispered _it.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I tried to make this longer, but after extending this story five times, I still had this little. Oh well, hope you liked it anyway :)**_


End file.
